Haikyu!!
Haikyu!! is a sports manga series. It has been made into an anime and stage play. Plot Junior high school student Shouyou Hinata gains a sudden love of volleyball after seeing a national championship match on TV. Although short in stature, he becomes determined to follow in the footsteps of the championship's star player, nicknamed the "Little Giant", after seeing his plays. He creates a volleyball club and begins practicing by himself. Eventually 3 other members join the team by his last year of middle school, pushing Hinata to persuade his two friends who are in different clubs to join just for the tournament. However, they are defeated in their first tournament game after being challenged by the championship favorite team, which includes the so-called "King of the Court" Tobio Kageyama. Though Hinata's team suffers a miserable defeat, he vows to eventually surpass Kageyama and defeat him. Fast-forward to high school, Hinata enters Karasuno High School with the hopes of joining their volleyball club. Unfortunately for him, the very person he swore to surpass appears before him as one of his new teammates. At first, Hinata and Kageyama are unable to work together, causing the team captain to kick them out of the club. The two decide to challenge the elder members of the team to a match, hoping that if they win they will prove they can work together and be allowed to rejoin. The team captain accepts the challenge, and working with another member of the team, Hinata and Kageyama win the match and are let back into the club. By combining the genius-like qualities of Kageyama with Hinata's sheer athleticism, the duo create an invincible brand-new volleyball tactic. Their new combo allows them to get over their differences and creates a strange alliance between the two filled with fun and laughter for them and their teammates. Thus begins the Karasuno boys' volleyball team's journey to the top. Characters Ships Het :AkiSae — the ship between Tsukishima Akiteru and Tanaka Saeko :AsaKiyo — the ship between Azumane Asahi and Kiyoko Shimizu :BokuYachi — the ship between Bokuto Koutarou and Yachi Hitoka :DaiYui — the ship between Sawamura Daichi and Yui Michimiya :HinaYachi — the ship between Hinata Shouyou and Yachi Hitoka :KuroYachi — the ship between Kuroo Tetsurou and Yachi Hitoka :YamaYachi — the ship between Yamaguchi Tadashi and Yachi Hitoka Slash :AkaKage — the ship between Akaashi Keiji and Kageyama Tobio :AkaKen — the ship between Akaashi Keiji and Kozume Kenma :AoHina — the ship between Aone Takanobu and Hinata Shouyou :AoFuta — the ship between Aone Takanobu and Futakuchi Kenji :AsaDai — the ship between Azumane Asahi and Sawamura Daichi :AsaNoya — the ship between Azumane Asahi and Nishinoya Yuu :BokuAka — the ship between Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji :BokuDai — the ship between Bokuto Koutarou and Sawamura Daichi :BokuHina — the ship between Bokuto Koutarou and Hinata Shouyou :BoKuro — the ship between Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou :BokuTsuki — the ship between Bokuto Koutarou and Tsukishima Kei :DaiSuga — the ship between Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi :DaiTsuki — the ship between Sawamura Daichi and Tsukishima Kei :EnnoAka — the ship between Ennoshita Chikara and Akaashi Keiji :EnnoFuta — the ship between Ennoshita Chikara and Futakuchi Kenji :EnnoNoya — the ship between Ennoshita Chikara and Nishinoya Yuu :EnnoTana — the ship between Ennoshita Chikara and Tanaka Ryuunosuke :InuHina — the ship between Inuoka Sou and Hinata Shouyou :IwaDai — the ship between Iwaizumi Hajime and Sawamura Daichi :IwaEnno — the ship between Iwaizumi Hajime and Ennoshita Chikara :IwaKage — the ship between Iwaizumi Hajime and Kageyama Tobio :IwaOi — the ship between Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru :IwaSuga — the ship between Iwaizumi Hajime and Sugawara Koushi :KageHina — the ship between Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou :KenHina — the ship between Kozume Kenma and Hinata Shouyou :KuniKin — the ship between Kindaichi Yuutarou and Kunimi Akira :KuroAka — the ship between Kuroo Tetsurou and Akaashi Keiji :KuroDai — the ship between Kuroo Tetsurou and Sawamura Daichi :Kuroken — the ship between Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma :KuroSuga — the ship between Kuroo Tetsurou and Sugawara Koushi :KuroTsuki — the ship between Kuroo Tetsurou and Tsukishima Kei :KuroYaku — the ship between Kuroo Tetsurou and Yaku Morisuke :Kyouhaba — the ship between Kyoutani Kentarou and Yahaba Shigeru :LevYaku — the ship between Haiba Lev and Morisuke Yaku :MatsuHana — the ship between Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro :MatsuOi — the ship between Matsukawa Issei and Oikawa Tooru :MiyaMiya — the ship between Miya Osamu and Miya Atsumu :MiyaKage — the ship between Miya Atsumu and Kageyama Tobio :OiDai — the ship between Oikawa Tooru and Sawamura Daichi :OiHina — the ship between Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyou :OiKage — the ship between Oikawa Tooru and Kageyama Tobio :OiSuga — the ship between Oikawa Tooru and Sugawara Koushi :OsaHina — the ship between Miya Osamu and Hinata Shouyou :SakuAka — the ship between Sakusa Kiyoomi and Akaashi Keiji :SakuKage — the ship between Sakusa Kiyoomi and Kageyama Tobio :SunaTsuki — the ship between Suna Rintarou and Tsukishima Kei :SugaHina — the ship between Sugawara Koushi and Hinata Shouyou :SugaNoya — the ship between Sugawara Koushi and Nishinoya Yuu :TanaNoya — the ship between Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu :TenSemi — the ship between Tendou Satori and Semi Eita :TeruDai — the ship between Terushima Yuuji and Sawamura Daichi :TsukiHina — the ship between Tsukishima Kei and Hinata Shouyou :TsukiKage — the ship between Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio :TsukkiYama — the ship between Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi :UkaTake — the ship between Ukai Keishin and Takeda Ittetsu :UshiDai — the ship between Ushijima Wakatoshi and Sawamura Daichi :UshiHina — '''the ship between Ushijima Wakatoshi and Hinata Shouyou :UshiOi' — the ship between Ushijima Wakatoshi and Oikawa Tooru :'UshiTen' — the ship between Ushijima Wakatoshi and Tendou Satori Femslash :'Kiyoyachi' — the ship between Kiyoko Shimizu and Yachi Hitoka Poly :'IwaOiKage' — the ship between Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru and Kageyama Tobio :'MiyaKageMiya' — the ship between Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio and Miya Osamu :'AsaDaiSuga' — the ship between Azumane Asahi, Sawamura Daichi, and Sugawara Koushi :'BoKuroYachi' — the ship between Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou and Yachi Hitoka :'BoKuroDai' — the ship between Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou, and Sawamura Daichi :'BokuAkaKuroTsuki' — the ship between Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo Tetsurou, and Tsukishima Kei :'BokuAkaKuroKen' — the ship between Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma :'KageHinaYachi' — the ship between Hinaya Shouyo, Kageyama Tobio and Yachi Hitoka. Fanon The ''Haikyuu!! fandom is very accepting of ships and ship wars (almost) never happen. No matter what you ship and how random your ship may be, as long as it's not pedophilia or other problematic tropes, it's usually supported by fans. Most ships are slash due to the anime focusing on mostly male characters. Most of the fandoms ship wars, which are often just smaller debates, however they focus around KuroTsuki, TsukkiYama and Kuroken. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Haikyu!! tag on FanFiction.Net List